INSOLE (REPOST)
by baskoro.alham
Summary: [REPOST] Dengan perubahan di segi pembatas paragraf. Berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. BTS FANFICTION . pair : TaeKook, Vkook as main cast. oneshoot. kecepetan alurnya. need some review please. tag : #Yaoi #Boyslove #Jungkook #Taehyung #V #VKOOK #TAEKOOK #School life


_"__Terimakasih Taehyung, kau telah mengajariku bagaimana kau tidak menyakiti orang yang mencintaimu walaupun kau tidak mencintai orang itu."_

_"__Lihat ! aku baru membeli insole dan sekarang aku memakainya, jadi aku tidak terlihat pendek lagi."_

_._

_._

_._

"Pagi, Taehyung !." sapa seseorang yang tiba tiba menepuk bahu Taehyung yang sedang melamun entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang merasa dipanggil pun menengok, sebenarnya dengan ia tidak menengok ke belakang, ia juga tahu siapa yang biasanya akan menyapanya pagi pagi saat disekolah.

"Pagi , pendek." Satu umpatan lolos keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Anak tadi hanya menyikutnya untuk memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan panggilan barusan.

"Ish, aku sudah sama tingginya denganmu asal kau tahu saja !." pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Terserah.." Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali kedalam kegiatan melamunnya. Anak tadi yang kesal karena Taehyung mengejeknya dan sekarang ia akan balas dendam, dengan sengaja ia memeluk Taehyung agar ia bisa mendapat perhatian Taehyung. Taehyung hanya diam menerima pelukannya. menurutnya, ia sudah biasa menerima pelukan dari anak tadi setiap kali Taehyung mengacuhkannya.

"Taehyung, sehabis istirahat nanti aku duduk denganmu sampai bel pulang yah.." pinta anak tadi dengan berbisik. Taehyung sedikit merinding ketika menerima terpaan nafas hangat anak tadi ditelinganya.

"Siap ,Jungkook." Taehyung mengangguk anak tadi Jungkook namanya.

.

.

.

"TAEHYUNG ! BELIKAN AKU _ICED_ _LEMON_ _TEA_ YA !." Perin—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Jungkook heboh meminta Taehyung yang sedang berbaris di _stand_ minuman sembari menunggu gilirannya. Kenapa Jungkook tidak mengantri saja sama seperti apa yang Taehyung lakukan?. Sederhana saja jawabannya; Jungkook malas untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk dan posisinya yang nyaman dan tentu saja Taehyung tidak keberatan jika ia menyuruhnya hanya untuk sekedar membeli _Iced_ _lemon_ _tea_.Taehyung hanya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan itu membuat Jungkook senyum senyum tak karuan.

"YA ! YA ! YA ! KENAPA KAU MAKAN BERANTAKAN SEKALI SIH? LIAT MULUTMU ITU !." Oceh -ah lebih tepatnya Jungkook berteriak dengan hebohnya saat ia membersihkan mulut Taehyung yang sedikit penuh dengan saus _bulgogi_ yang sedang ia makan.

"Kau berisik sekali, Jung. Apa kau tidak takut pita suara-mu putus jika berteriak seperti itu?." Jawab Taehyung santai yang rela membiarkan mulutnya terkena sapuan tisu yang sedang dipegang Jungkook.

"Biarkan, lagipula aku hanya peduli padamu." Jungkook berdusta. Simpan pertanyaan kalian kenapa Jungkook berkata dusta.

"Hoaaaammss , Guru Kim tidak mengajar dan aku mengantuk, bolehkah aku meminjam pahamu sebentar untuk tidur?." Pinta Jungkook yang sedang duduk bersampingan dengan Taehyung diatas meja.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil bangku lagi dan tidur diatas bangku saja?." Sopan sekali Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"TATAP LAWAN BICARAMU KETIKA SEDANG BERBICARA." Jungkook mulai dengan aksi berteriak hebohnya. dengan malas, Taehyung menengok kearah Jungkook dan BINGO ! Taehyung melihat tatapan _puppy eyes_ Jungkook seolah mengatakan '_Oh please_~' dan tentu saja Taehyung tak bisa menolaknya, dengan sedikit terpaksa, ia mengubah posisi duduk bersilang-nya dan meraih kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk dengan kakinya , bermaksud untuk menjadi tumpuan kaki Taehyung agar ia tidak pegal saat menahan bobot kepala Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, sayang" ucap Jungkook dengan memberikan ekspressi seolah ingin mencium Taehyung dan menaruh kepalanya dengan santai di paha Taehyung yang menurut Jungkook itu sangat empuk.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, menjijikkan." Taehyung kembali menatap layar ponselnya, Jungkook hanya bisa memasang ekspressi murung mendapat balasan itu dari Taehyung.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid mulai bersiap untuk pulang, tak terasa Jungkook tertidur sudah hampir 2 jam , mengingat pelajaran guru Kim berada di jam terakhir. Jungkook menggeliat sedikit dan melihat Taehyung yang masih setia dengan posisinya bersama ponselnya, bagaimana bisa? Itu yang sepertinya menjadi PR bagi Jungkook hari ini.

"Kim, bagaimana kau bisa tak beranjak dari tempatmu tadi?." Tanya Jungkook antusias selama perjalanan dalam bus.

"Sederhana saja,Jung. Tadi aku meminta Jimin agar ia mengambil bantal dari ruang kesehatan dan pelan pelan menaruh kepalamu dibantal dan saat jam hampir berakhir aku kembali ke posisiku." _BINGO_ ! Kau sudah menemukan jawaban dari PR mu, Jung. Dan kau juga mendapat bonus cengiran Taehyung yang tampak bodoh itu dengan V sign masih setia ditangan kananya. Jungkook cemberut sekarang.

"Hahaha maafkan aku , Jung. Tapi siapa yang tidak pegal jika kau tertidur pulas diatas pahanya selama dua jam?." Tawa Taehyung mulai meledak. Jungkook membuat pose berpikir. Taehyung benar, ia akan menderita sakit pada tulang pahanya jika saja Jungkook terus tidur dipaha Taehyung selama dua jam.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku sangat mengantuk tadi. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Akhirnya Jungkook sampai didepan halte yang tak jauh dari apartement-nya. Ia melambaikan tangan kearah bus yang sudah berjalan. Bermaksud melambaikan pada Taehyung walau Jungkook tau Taehyung tak akan melihatnya.

Jungkook berjalan Gontai kearah pintu kamarnya dan menekan kombinasi _password_ yang menjadi kunci keamanan kamarnya yang tercinta itu. Ia lalu menghempaskan tas-nya disofa dan berjalan untuk mengambil beberapa minuman _cola_ lalu berjalan lagi kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan tubuhnya, kini ia yang menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa empuk tadi dan memeriksa bukunya, ia ingat jika ada tugas tadi dari Guru Jung, si guru fisika menyebalkan yang menurutnya sangat galak itu, tapi Jungkook tak pernah takut dengan siapapun kecuali dengan tuhannya.

Merasa ada beberapa soal yang tidak dapat ia kerjakan, Ia lalu merampas ponselnya dengan kasar ,ia akan meminta bantuan seseorang. Pemadam kebaran? Tidak mungkin, bidan bersalin? Untuk apa ia memanggil bidan?, dukun santet? HELL ! NO !. ah ia tau, ia akan meminta bantuan Taehyung layaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Tanto Wiyahya dalam acara 'who wants to be milyarder' .okey mulai kacau sepertinya.

"_Yeoboseyo_~.." Taehyung membuka suara.

"_YEOBOSEYO_~ AH TAEHYUNG APAKAH ITU KAU?." Mulai lagi kebiasaan Jungkook.

"Ah tentu, Jungkook. Ada apa?." Balas Taehyung dengan sedikit menjauhkan ponsel yang ia pegang dari telinganya.

"KAU SUDAH MENGERJAKAN TUGAS DARI GURU JUNG? KALAU SUDAH, AKU INGIN MELIHATNYA, BEBERAPA NOMOR SAJA YANG AKU BELUM KERJAKAN , KAU FOTO SAJA DAN KIRIM VIA _MMS_ OKEY. BYE, SELAMAT MALAM." Jungkook menutup panggilannya dan Jantung Jungkook tak dapat berdetak dengan tenang. Taehyung hanya geleng geleng kepala dan mulai menuruti perintah Jungkook.

_Ting ting ting…_

Ada pesan masuk.. isinya beberapa foto lembar tugas Taehyung yang sudah dikerjakan. Cepat sekali. Taehyung memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

_Keesokan paginya.._

"YA! KIM TAEHYUNG KALAU KETEMU KAU AKAN KUHAJAR !,HUH!." Raungan Jungkook mulai menggema disetiap sudut lorong yang ia lalui dan mendapat hadiah gratis berupa tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat di lorong itu. Ia mendapat tatapan aneh itu bukan karena ia berlari dan meneriaki nama Taehyung. Setiap murid disana sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan aneh Jungkook setiap pagi; berlari dan meneriaki nama Taehyung. Tapi ada yang salah dari cara berjalan Jungkook, ia seperti habis berlari _sprint_ 3 kilometer padahal jarak gerbang sekolah sampai lorong tidak sampai 3 meter. Kaki Jungkook seakan menahan sesuatu yang berat di dalam sepatunya. Persetan dengan itu semua. Ia akan menghajar Taehyung jika sudah dikelas, pikir Jungkook.

"HEH ! KAU !, HOSH HOSH." Jungkook berusaha menetralkan nafasnya saat melihat seseorang yang memang sudah menjadi targetnya sejak tadi.

"Apa?." Jungkook sedikit tercekat mendapat jawaban super pelit dari Taehyung

"YA! KARENA KAU, KAKIKU RASANYA HAMPIR PATAH." Bingo ! Taehyung sudah tau akibat dari ia mengacuhkan Jungkook. Kali ini ia sengaja ingin menggoda Jungkook.

"KALAU KAU TUMBUH TINGGI SECARA ALAMI TANPA IN—hmmph" Jungkook dengan secepat kilat membekap mulut Taehyung tak membiarkan ia meneruskan kata kata yang bisa membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan satu kelas, mungkin satu sekolah.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau tidak akan membocorkan soal _insole_ di sepatuku ,aku mohon." Pinta Jungkook dengan _puppy_ _eyes_-nya. Taehyung menarik seringaian nakalnya. Mencium bau gelagat tidak baik Taehyung, Jungkook hanya bisa menelan _saliva_-nya kasar

"Apa saja ,heum?." Taehyung sedikit mengelus rambut Jungkook. TAMATLAH KAU JUNGKOOK !.

"Saat akhir liburan musim panas nanti, Ibuku akan pergi ke Busan untuk seminggu, jadilah pengasuhku." Cerocos Taehyung dengan entengnya. Jungkook membuat pose berpikir, ia akan sangat senang jika bisa hanya berdua dengan Taehyung, tapi disisi lain Taehyung pasti tak akan membiarkan Jungkook hanya bermain dan bermalas malasan dirumahnya. Mungkin Jungkook akan jadi pesuruhnya?. Ah itu kemungkinan terburuk kedua yang pernah ia pikirkan setelah ia memikirkan hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan bersama Taehyung.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat saat perjanjian laknat tersebut terjadi dan sekarang saatnya Jungkook menepati janjinya tersebut.

_In last summer_~

"Nah, ayo masuk." Ajak Taehyung sembari membuka knop pintu kamarnya. Membuat seseorang yang sedang dalam tarikannya sedikit terlonjak.

"ASTAGA. TAEHYUNG KENAPA BISA BERANTAKAN? MEMANG IBUMU BERANGKAT JAM BERAPA?." Jungkook histeris melihat isi kapal pecah (baca;kamar) Taehyung. Dengan berhiaskan baju kotor Taehyung tadi pagi tak sempat ia cuci. Beberapa komik yang tercecer di lantai. Bungkus makanan ringan yang masih setia berada di atas ranjang.

"Jam 3 pagi. Nah, pengasuhku yang baik hati, bisa kau bantu merapihkan ini semua?." Cengiran bodoh Taehyung menyambut kedatangan sebuah keringat imajiner yang kini seolah tergambar jelas di kening Jungkook.

_3 jam kemudian.._

Jungkook merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk milik keluarga Kim. Ia dengan lancangnya menaikan kakinya ke sisi sofa yang satunya. Persetan dengan sopan santun. Jungkook sempat memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum Taehyung dengan girangnya duduk disamping kepala Jungkook.

"Kau sangat lelah ya ?." Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Menurutmu?." Jawab Jungkook ketus. Ia hampir saja terjatuh dari posisinya karena terlonjak hebat. Sebuah tisu dengan halusnya menyapu kening Jungkook yang berhiaskan peluh dan pelakunya ternyata seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kau mau minum apa?." Tanya Taehyung ramah tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang masih bertengger di kening Jungkook.

"Aku ingin sirup kalau kau punya." Alih alih menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada dipipinya, Jungkook malah menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung seolah olah meremehkannya. Tanpa _ba bi bu_ lagi, Taehyung melesat ke dapur dan membawa dua gelas sirup rasa jeruk dingin dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Hehe, terimakasih. Kau baik sekali." Jungkook terkekeh sedikit dan mulai menyesap sirupnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau betah menjadi pengasuhku selama ibuku di _Busan_ hahahahaha." Taehyung tertawa nista dan Jungkook seharusnya tau dari awal. Ada udang dibalik batu.

7 hari penderitaan sekaligus modus tertentu yang dilakukan Jungkook telah berlalu.

Jungkook merasa tubuhnya akan remuk jika ia dipaksa menjadi pengasuh Taehyung lagi walaupun hanya beberapa hari. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mau membuat perjanjian lagi dengan Taehyung jika menyangkut tentang sesuatu menjadi pengasuhnya.

Jungkook bangkit dari kegiatan melepaskan penatnya setelah ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan telah masuk. Dari ibunya ternyata.

_From : Ibu _

_Jungkook-ah, ibu sudah membuat persetujuan dengan ayahmu, ibu akan membawamu ke Swiss saat kenaikan kelas tahun tahun ini dan tinggal bersekolah disini,Bersama ibu. Bagaimana? Ibu akan menjemputmu empat hari kedepan saat kau sudah mengurus kepindahanmu. Ibu mencintaimu._

Kali ini Jungkook benar benar tidak bisa berkutik saat ibunya memintanya bersekolah di Swiss . sudah empat tahun Jungkook selalu mengundur waktu keberangkatan ketika ibunya meminta dirinya untuk bersekolah disana. Menurut Jungkook, ia hanya butuh waktu yang tepat. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat dilihat dari pesan ibunya yang berbunyi sama sejak tahun yang 1 lalu.

Jungkook sedikit meremas ujung rambutnya. ia sibuk memikirkan apakah ia harus memberitahukan perasaannya dan soal kepindahannya ke Swiss kepada Taehyung.

Setelah beberapa hari yang menurut Jungkook menyenangkan berlalu, kini tiba waktunya ia mengurus apa yang seharusnya ia urus setelah liburan musim panas ini. Kali ini ia bertekad akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung dan mengatakan soal kepindahannya. Entahlah, tapi Jungkook pikir ia sudah siap akan segala resiko yang akan ia terima. Toh, jika Taehyung juga memendam perasaan padanya, ia tak akan bisa bersama Taehyung lagi. Jungkook berniat akan mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya pada Taehyung hari ini di taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

"PAGI, KIM !" Sapa Jungkook dengan ceria. Sebenarnya ia hanya berpura pura agar ia terlihat aneh seperti biasanya.

"Pagi, tinggi tipu tipu." Taehyung terkekeh kecil. Entah ia mendapat wangsit darimana sehingga julukan itu terdengar pas sekali jika ia mengatakannya didepan Jungkook.

"Kau jahat yeah.." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir pink-nya. "Eum.. bagaimana kalau kau temani aku ke taman belakang sekolah saat pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana?." Pinta Jungkook dengan memelas yang pasti Taehyung tak bisa menolaknya.

"Terserah, tapi aku tak akan mau jika pulang terlalu larut."

"AYO ! DASAR KAKI PENDEK !." Taehyung berteriak sepanjang lorong mengumpati Jungkook yang terus berusaha mengejarnya. Yang merasa diejek hanya sedikit membenarkan posisi tas-nya yang memang sudah tak beraturan saat ia berlari tadi dan kembali mengejar target yang ada didepannya.

"TADI KAU YANG MENGAJAK-KU TAPI KAU SENDIRI JALANNYA SANGAT LAMBAT" Jungkook mulai mendekati Taehyung dan. oke, Taehyung terlihat sangat bodoh dengan leletan lidah dan hidungnya yang mengkerut bermaksud memberi Jungkook wajah mengejeknya..

"YA ! KAU ! KAU SEHARUSNYA TI—." Dengan secepat kilat, Taehyung membekap mulut Jungkook dan member isyarat kalau tidak boleh berbicara

Jungkook dan Taehyung segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengantar Jungkook ketaman belakang sekolah,mereka tiba tiba berhenti saat melihat dua sejoli sedang bercumbu dengan nafsunya menyalurkan hasrat masing masing di depan loker lorong menuju ke taman belakang.

Yang aneh dari kejadian tadi adalah pelakunya merupakan sesama SISWA sekolah mereka dan mempunyai predikat sebagai senior kelas mereka.

"Itu kan.. senior SeokJin dan senior Namjoon.. mereka—." Taehyung mulai angkat bicara dengan amat sangat pelan saat omongannya terpotong.

"_Gay_.." lanjut Jungkook "Apakah kau tidak mengetahuinya? Sudah lama gosipnya beredar luas disekolah ini."

"Mereka menjijikkan." Taehyung menatap horror sebentar dua sejoli tadi dan dengan segera berbalik arah sembari menarik tangan Jungkook menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Entah mengapa, hati Jungkook merasa seperti mencelos saat Taehyung mengatakan kalimat sederhana tadi. Entahlah, Jungkook rasanya ingin pulang dan menangis sekencang kencangnya sekarang juga.

Jungkook menghempaskan dirinya secara kasar di atas sofa empuknya. Ia sedikit mengerang frustasi saat tau Rencana-nya gagal total. Dan terdapat fakta bahwa sepertinya Taehyung normal dan tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jungkook mencintainya bahkan saat masih di _junior_ _high_ _school_.

Ia mengambil bantal sofa disampingnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. bantal itu mulai terlihat basah. Jungkook bingung dengan siapa ia akan menumpahkan segala perasannya ini. Ia mungkin hanya punya bantal itu sebagai penenangnya. Ia sangat menyesalkan ketika ibu-nya menawarkan untuk ikut pindah ke Swiss sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Ia menyesal karena memilih tetap tinggal karena ada Taehyung yang mungkin akan membuatnya bahagia. Walau kenyataan pahit bahwa Taehyung menyakiti hati Jungkook secara tidak langsung. Ia masih terisak. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mengenang masa masa menyenangkan yang ia lalui bersama Taehyung. Ia tidak mau jauh dari Taehyung. Tapi semakin ia dekat dengan Taehyung. Ia akan merasa sangat sakit. Dan mungkin 'sedikit menjauh' dari Taehyung akan membuatnya baik baik saja. Walau dalam artian 'sedikit menjauh' itu jarak dari Korea sampai Swiss.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Taehyung merasa ada yang kurang pagi ini. Ia menengok sedikit kearah bangku Jungkook ke belakang. Kemana si tinggi tipu tipu itu? Biasanya ia akan datang tak lama setelah ia datang. Ini sudah sepuluh menit dari ia duduk dan Jungkook belum juga muncul.

Sekarang mari kita tengok keadaan si tinggi tipu tipu tadi. Ia terlihat kerepotan dengan berkas berkas –yang sepertinya berat—yang ada dalam gendongannya. Belum lagi _paper bag_ tambahan yang tersampir di tangan kanannya, menambah kesan 'repot' yang menempel pada makhluk mungil tersebut.

"Pagi, Jung." Sapa Taehyung ramah saat Jungkook dengan kesan repotnya tadi masuk tanpa menghiraukan Taehyung.

"Hmm.." hanya gumaman saja dirasa cukup untuk membalas sapaan Taehyung setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Jungkook. Taehyung hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapat respon dingin dari Jungkook. Tumben sekali Jungkook sedikit mengacuhkannya. Ah mungkin ia kerepotan. Memang itu kan kenyatannya?.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Jungkook terus melihat isi surat pindah sekolah dan—tunggu , Jungkook ingin pindah sekolah? Apakah ia sudah memberitahu Taehyung akan perasaan yang ia pendam selama bertahun tahun itu?—. Semua itu dapat dibuktikan dengan semua berkas yang sedang ia lihat lihat. Ia baru saja mendapat cap sekolah dan tanda tangan dari kepala sekolahnya untuk surat pindah sekolah dan juga beberapa paspor , tiket menuju Swiss serta surat keterangan pindah kewarganegaraan. Intinya, Jungkook ingin pindah dari Korea.

"Ibu- ku akan menjemputku di bandara lusa pagi jam 8 pagi." Gumam Jungkook.

"Jung, apa kau tidak mau istirahat denganku?." Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang melamun. Niatnya sih ingin mengajak Jungkook untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah berdemo ingin diisi.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak bisa berlama lama dikantin." Tidak salahkan Menghabiskan waktu sebentar sebelum Jungkook tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan sahabat yang sangat ia cintai itu ?. walau sepertinya itu akan membuat Jungkook tambah teriris hatinya.

Taehyung pun menarik tangan Jungkook untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit berlari kearah kantin dan menemukan kursi kosong yang akan mereka tempati.

"Jung, ada apa?." Tanya Taehyung saat ia melihat Jungkook melamun lagi.

"Ah, apanya yang ada apa?." Dengan bodohnya, Jungkook membalikkan pertanyaan Taehyung."

"Apa kau baik baik saja?."

"Tentu." Jungkook berkata dusta '_tidak akan pernah baik, Kim_.' Batinnya.

Setelah larut dalam kedaan hening selama makan siang, Jungkook mulai mengambil ancang ancang untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan Taehyung. Melihat gelagat itu, dan dengan sigap, Taehyung menahan pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan menatapnya intens.

"Kau mau kemana?." Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook tanpa melepas pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa berlama lama dikantin." Bentak Jungkook tanpa menoleh kearah Taehyung. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman Taehyung tapi nihil. Taehyung terlalu kuat menahannya.

"TATAP LAWAN BICARAMU, JEON JUNGKOOK." Jungkook agak terkejut. Selama ini Taehyung belum pernah meninggikan nada bicaranya kepada Jungkook atau bahkan membentaknya seperti ini. Ia masih kolot untuk tidak menatap orang yang ia cintai tersebut, karena mungkin pertahanan Jungkook akan runtuh dengan segera saat ia menatap Taehyung. Ia melihat peluang untuk lolos dari genggaman tangan Taehyung. Disaat Taehyung lengah, dan dengan sekali hentakan, genggaman Taehyung terlepas dan Jungkook segara pergi dari kantin. Menutup mulutnya agar isakan kecilnya tak terdengar oleh orang orang yang ia lewati. Ia berlari kearah kamar mandi bermaksud menghapus sisa air mata yang memang sudah meleleh sejak Taehyung menahannya dikantin sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen yang tersisa sebelum kepindahannya.

.

.

.

Makhluk imut itu terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa lapis pakaian yang mulai ia masukan kedalam koper besar disampingnya dan juga sibuk melancarkan gerakan jarinya pada layar ponsel pintarnya. Bermaksud bahwa ia akan menghubungi Ibunya. Ia ingin mengabari Ibunya bahwa ia sudah siap di tahun ini, waktu yang menurutnya tepat untuk ikut Ibunya menetap di luar negeri. Menjauh dari semua kenangan manisnya di Korea. Menjauh dari sumber kebahagiaan sekaligus sumber sakit hatinya dari dulu. Menurutnya, semuanya akan baik baik saja jika ia tidak berada di Korea. Ia yakin orang ia cintai-nya tersebut akan baik baik saja tanpa kehadiran dirinya walau Jungkook merasakan kebalikannya. Ia tidak akan baik baik saja tanpanya.

"Hahh.. Kau harus siap Jungkook. Kau harus baik baik saja." Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri sembari kebali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia tau betul ia butuh penyemangat tapi untuk sekarang ia merasa cukup bahwa dia dapat menjadi penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

_To : Ibu._

_Ibu, aku sudah menyelesaikan urusan sekolahku untuk tahun ini. Ibu akan menjemputku di bandara besok 'kan ? ibu tak boleh terlambat. Aku tidak suka menunggu, Ibu tau itu. Aku mencintaimu , bu._

_SEND.._

Ah , Jungkook ingat. Kemarin. Rencananya gagal total. Ia berniat kembali untuk memberitahukan Taehyung tentang perasaannya . ia punya tempat yang tepat untuk menyatakannya jika di taman belakang sekolah gagal. Ia ingat jika besok hari sabtu dan ia tahu tempat favorit dirinya dan Taehyung ketika mereka masih smp untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai siang sehabis lari pagi di akhir pekan. Pohon maple dibelakang rumah kosong tua di dekat taman kota. Ya ! Jungkook akan mengajak Taehyung kesana untuk yang terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. Sedikit meremas ponselnya, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Aku tidak boleh gagal kali ini._' Batin Jungkook.

.

.

.

Tampak dari kejauhan sebatang pohon tua yang besar dengan daun rindang yang berwarna agak bawahnya terdapat bangku taman yang mulai berkarat tapi sepertinya masih tetap kokoh untuk menahan berat badan orang yang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas sana. Lalu kini terlihat dua orang remaja pria dengan tinggi badan yang memang terlihat agak kontras mulai mendekati ke arah pohon tua itu. Sedang apa mereka berjalan ditengah dinginnya angin musim gugur seperti ini?. Jungkook baru ingat Ini memang musim gugur. Jungkook juga sangat ingat jika Taehyung sangat menyukai musim gugur.

Pria mungil itu mulai menarik nafasnya dalam. Membiarkan udara segar musim gugur itu memenuhi rongga paru parunya. Pria disampingnya juga tak mau kalah menikmati indahnya musim yang sangat ia sukai ini.

"Sudah lama ya kita sudah tidak kesini, Jung." Pria tinggi itu mulai angkat bicara sembari melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mengetahui fakta bahwa keadaan sekitarnya mulai tidak terawat dengan daun yang berguguran tercecer di pekarangan rumah tersebut. Ia memutar kembali ingatannya. Saat itu saat ia dan pria kecil disampingnya masih sering bersama mengunjungi pohon maple itu menjelang ujian kelas akhir sekolah dasar. Keadaan di bawah pohon maple itu masih terawat walau berada di pekarangan belakang rumah kosong yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Ia masih sangat mengingat saat mereka baru pertama menemukan tepat itu. Ia dan pria mungil tadi selalu merawat dan membersihkan tempat itu dari sampah. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia sudah tidak berkunjung dan membersihkan tempat itu selama hampir 3 tahun.

"Lama sekali, Kim. Waktu itu kita sibuk menjelang masuk ke SMP." Pria mungil itu kini beralih menatap Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan 'putar ulang' memorinya.

"Kau tahu, Jung? Aku sangat menyukai bau pohon maple ini ketika musim gugur berlangsung." Giliran Taehyung yang menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin. Membiarkan otaknya yang jenuh bisa tenang dengan aroma alami dari pohon maple tersebut.

"Kim.." panggil Jungkook dengan sedikit bergetar. Taehyung berbalik menatap Jungkook dan didapatinya bulir bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja kini tengah membendung di mata sipit Jungkook. Taehyung sedikit terkejut. Ia tahu sepertinya Jungkook sedang ada masalah akhir akhir ini tapi seperti apa tepatnya masalah yang Jungkook hadapi, Taehyung tak mengetahuinya. Ia mulai merentangkan tangannya ke belakang pundak Jungkook, bermaksud merangkul Jungkook dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu merasa tenang.

"Ya?.. apa kau baik baik saja, Jung?." Tangan Taehyung mulai bergerak mengusap usap punggung tegap Jungkook. Tanpa dikomando, tangan Jungkook mulai melingkar dipinggang Taehyung dan ia mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Taehyung. Jungkook mulai terisak. Taehyung sedikit terkejut tapi ia maklumi. Mungkin memang Jungkook sedang butuh pelukan setidaknya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah baik baik saja, Kim Taehyung. Hiks." Suara isakan Jungkook mulai terdengar walau sekeras apapun Jungkook mencoba untuk menahannya. Semilir angin dan bau pepohonan yang mengingatkan masa lalu Taehyung belum menjadi penenang bagi Jungkook.

"A—apa maksudmu, Jung?." Taehyung sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya dan membalas pelukan Jungkook.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU TAEHYUNG !" Bentak Jungkook dalam isak hanya terlihat shock dengan Jungkook yang masih sesenggukan di dadanya.

"Apakah kau selama ini tidak peka jika aku peduli padamu bahkan aku rela tersiksa dengan _insole_ yang aku pakai hanya untuk menambah tinggiku Karena aku mencintaimu KIM TAEHYUNG." Tangisan Jungkook mulai menjadi jadi dan ia masih setia dalam posisinya. Seolah ia tak mau kehilangan Taehyung untuk selamanya. Taehyung tidak bisa berkata apa apa, ia berpikir bahwa sebaiknya Jungkook menumpahkan dulu semua perasaannya untuk membuatnya lebih baik dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara lagi.

"Hiks, aku tau perasanku ini salah, tapi kenapa kau rela membiarkan perasaanku tumbuh dan semakin membesar walau akhirnya ia akan meledak dan akan menyakitiku?." Kini Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menatap Taehyung . sebutir air mata sukses lolos dari bendungan yang berada di mata Taehyung, ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya menangis karena dirinya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti hatimu, Jung." Beberapa kata mulai terlontar dari bibir tebal Taehyung walaupun agak terdengar bergetar tapi Jungkook tetap masih bisa mendengarnya.

Jungkook mulai melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum miris.

"Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengenalmu dan…" suara Jungkook sedikit tercekat.

"Terimakasih telah mau mengenal _Gay_ menjijikan sepertiku.." Jungkook mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya sambil terus menutup mulutnya agar ia tak menangis lebih keras. Taehyung yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja hanya diam dan airmatanya mulai menganak sungai membelah pipi mulusnya.

Jungkook berhenti sebentar dan berbalik ke arah Taehyung yang masih mematung di bangku taman itu.

"Kim?." Panggil Jungkook dari kejauhan sembari mencoba tidak terisak.

"Ah, Ya?." Taehyung yang tersadar dari lamunannya dengan cepat menghapus air matanya saat ia melihat Jungkook mulai kembali mendekat ke arahnya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu untuk yang terakhir kalinya kita bertemu?." Tanya Jungkook sembari menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Apa saja , Jung." Taehyung sedikit terkejut, apa maksud dari yang terakhir mereka bertemu? . entahlah yang pasti sekarang Tangan kekar Taehyung mulai mengusap lembut surai kemerahan Jungkook. Jungkook mendongak dan tersenyum tipis walau masih dihiasi bulir bening di sekitar matanya.

"Aku ingin bisa mencium pipi-mu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir. jika kau mengijinkannya, datanglah besok ke bandara jam 8 pagi. Aku ada di Terminal 7E."

"A-apa ? memangnya kau akan pergi kemana ?." Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

"Ah, aku tahu kau tidak akan mengijinkanku melakukannya. Kalau kau keberatan, tak apa. Kau tak perlu datang." Jungkook tersenyum miris dan mulai melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih mematung disana.

.

.

.

Sinar rembulan dengan angkuhnya menggantung diatas langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Malam hari telah datang menjemput. Dan esok adalah hari yang sangat eum, entahlah Jungkook tidak dapat mengatakan perasaannya tentang hari esok.

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya begitu saja dikasur king size miliknya setibanya ia di apartement-nya, bahkan ia tidak melepas sepatu dan jaket tebal-nya yang masih setia melekat ditubuh mungilnya. Jungkook mulai terisak lagi. Sakit dan lelah. Jungkook butuh istirahat. Istirahat yang sangat panjang atau bahkan ia ingin beristirahat selama lamanya?. Jungkook bukanlah orang bodoh.

Setelah ia merasa puas dengan mengeluarkan teriakannya yang tidak dapat terdengar –karena ia berteriak didalam bantal – ia menghampiri wastafel dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya bengkak, wajahnya memerah, ia kacau. Ia membuat pose berpikir sejenak. Ia berpikir apakah permintaan bodohnya akan dituruti Taehyung walau Jungkook rasa ia sudah sering meminta permintaan yang bodoh pada Taehyung dan ia menyanggupinya. Jungkook rasa permintaannya kali ini benar benar bodoh. Tertawa dengan tidak elitnya Jungkook lalu kembali ke ranjang besarnya dan siap mengarungi lautan mimpi di tempat damai itu.

Matahari mulai bersinar dan sinarnya tanpa ijin menelisik masuk melalui celah jendela _apartement_ Jungkook. Pria mungil itu menggeliat malas setelah ia merasa terusik karena kegiatan diatas ranjangnya terganggu oleh suara berisik. Dengan malas, ia meraih ponsel-nya dan mendapati pesan dari ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa pesawat yang ia tumpangi sedang mengalami _delay_. Jungkook menghela nafasnya sejenak dan melihat jam digital di ponselnya. Pukul 6;30 pagi. Ia harus segara mandi dan pergi ke bandara secepatnya yaa walau ia tau ibunya akan telat. Tapi setidaknya ia berharap seseorang akan datang untuk yang terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. Jungkook sangat pesimis jika Taehyung datang untuk memberikan salam perpisahan yang menyakitkan, apalagi ia jika ia mengijinkan Jungkook mencium pipinya. Jungkook pikir itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

Disini Jungkook. Di dalam taksi yang sedang melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju _Incheon airport._ Ia memandangi keluar jendela dan didapatinya beberapa mobil yang melintas. Tidak begitu banyak memang, mengingat ini hari minggu karena kebanyakan warga _Seoul_ lebih suka berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda di hari minggu. Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia melirik jumlah argo yang berada di monitor taksi tersebut. Andai saja jika hati Jungkook mempunyai argo seperti itu. Yang dapat menghitung berapa banyak jumlah kenangan manis dan pahit bersama Taehyung , berapa banyak jumlah luka yang Taehyung buat di hati Jungkook walau Taehyung tak menyadarinya, berapa banyak ia menyebut nama Taehyung dalam igau-annya. Mungkin sudah banyak jumlah Won yang tertera di argo tersebut dan ia akan memberikan uangnya kepada Taehyung untuk memesan _steak_ sebanyak mungkin di restoran daging kesukannya dan Taehyung saat smp. Huft, Jungkook mengingat masa masa itu lagi. Dadanya kembali sesak. Dengan terburu buru ia merogoh kantong di samping kopernya dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan segera menghapus bendungan air mata yang sudah terbentuk saat ia mengingat memori itu lagi.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit taksi itu membelah jalanan Seoul, tibalah taksi itu didepan _Main gate Incheon airport_ yang sudah banyak di lalui beberapa turis asing dan juga warga Korea sendiri. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada paman supir taksi tersebut, Jungkook mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati _Main gate_ tersebut sembari menyeret dua koper besarnya. Ia berhenti sebentar saat melewati_ Security check_ sebelum akhirnya ia tiba di terminal 7E menunggu ibunya. Ditengoknya berkali kali ponsel _touchscreen_-nya. Tidak ada pesan masuk. Tidak ada dari ibunya ataupun Taehyung. Ia melirik jam diponselnya , masih jam 06;55 pagi.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sebuah restoran atau _stand_ penjual makanan setelah perutnya berbunyi, berdemo meminta diisi. Jungkook baru ingat jika ia berangkat terburu buru hinga ia lupa sarapan.

"_Honey grilled chicken rice_ dan _Medium Cheesy Mushroom Pizza_." Ujar Jungkook saat seorang _waiter_ datang ke arahnya dengan catatan kecil ditangannya.

"Lalu minumnya?. Apakah _Pizza_ anda ingin untuk bawa pulang?." Tanya _waiter_ itu ramah.

"Minumnya aku mau eum.._Large Cup of Iced Lemon tea_. Ah iya aku ingin _pizza_-nya untuk dibawa pulang." Setelah _waiter_ itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengantarkan catatan pesanan Jungkook ke dapur, Jungkook lagi lagi mendesah berat. Lagi lagi ia memilih minum _Iced lemon tea_. Sekelebat wajah Taehyung saat Jungkook berteriak heboh menyuruhnya membelikan _iced lemon tea_ terlintas dan itu membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri berusaha tidak mengingatnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mengisi perutnya, Jungkook keluar dari restoran cepat saji tersebut sembari menyeret kembali dua koper besarnya menuju ruang tunggu _terminal_ _7E_ ditambah dengan sebuah kardus _pizza_ ia ia pesan tadi. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk kembali menengok keadaan ponselnya. Masih sepi. Belum ada pesan masuk. Jam di ponselnya menunjukan pukul 7;03 pagi.

"Aku harap kau datang, Kim. Mungkin kau tidak tau jika ini memang benar benar pertemuan terakhir kita jika kau datang." Gumam Jungkook dengan menunduk. Merasa jika dirinya kembali dalam suasana mellow-nya —yang pasti akan berakibat jika air matanya akan meleleh lagi—,Jungkook cepat cepat mendongak keatas dan tak membiarkan bulir bening itu jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya.

_Di suatu tempat._

"Oh ayolah kemana kaus kakiku, aish sial." Seorang pria tengah mondar mandir di teras rumahnya, berkali kali mengumpat tentang kaus kakinya yang tidak ketemu.

"Ah itu dia.." cengiran lebar pria itu melebar setelah matanya menangkap sebuah gumpalan benda hitam yang ternyata itu kaus kakinya diatas lemari sepatunya.

Pria tadi Nampak sudah selesai dengan sepatunya dan kini ia bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. ia menekan tombol _unlock_ _alarm_ yang bertengger indah di kunci mobilnya. Dengan terburu buru ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tujuannya.

"Ah, bodohnya aku. Aku lupa memberitahu Jungkook." Punggung tangannya sendiri kini tengah mendarat di kening lebar pria tadi. Sembari memegang kemudi, ia menyentuh ponsel yang berada di tempat ponsel di mobilnya dan menyambungkannya dengan _earphone_ putih untuk segera membuat panggilan ke nomer Jungkook.

Pria mungil itu sedikit terlihat memejamkan matanya sebelum ia terlonjak sedikit dengan tidak elitnya karena ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Matanya berbinar melihat nama yang muncul di layarnya. '_Blank Tae is calling'_. Ia membuat pose berpikir untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia bingung apakah ia akan menjawab panggilan itu atau tidak. Ia takut jika ia menjawab panggilan itu ia akan tambah tidak bisa melupakan Taehyung karena suara _baritone_ khas-nya. Ia juga takut jika ia tidak menjawab panggilan itu dan ternyata Taehyung dalam perjalanan kesini atau ia sedang mencarinya karena Taehyung ingin mengabulkan permintaan bodoh Taehyung yang terkahir kalinya. Dengan berat hati ia menerima segala resiko dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_~." Sapa Jungkook terlebih dulu.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Jungkook-ah.. kau benar benar jadi ke bandara, huh?." Suara _baritone_ khas milik Taehyung mulai meracuni telinga Jungkook.

"Ya, aku sudah di bandara."

"Ah, apakah aku telat?. Aku sedang menuju " terdengar kekehan kecil dari seberang telpon. Apa yang lucu menurutmu Taehyung?.

"APA?! APA KAU BERCANDA?." Jika tidak ada yang melihat, maka Jungkook sudah lompat kegirangan dan menjerit saat itu juga. Mengingat ia sedang di tempat umum, Jungkook hanya bisa sedikit berteriak.

"Aku dalam perjalanan. Ngomong ngomong ini baru jam 7;20 jadi aku harap aku tidak terlambat." Menghindari telinganya agar tidak tuli, Taehyung menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya. Ya walaupun ia sudah sering diteriaki seperti itu oeh Jungkook.

"Ah, t-tidak kau tidak terlambat."

"Oke. Tunggu aku disana ya."

"Kim?." Jungkook berkata lirih.

"Ya?,Jung."

"Apakah kau akan mengabulkan permintaan ku yang pertama dan terakhir sebelum aku pergi?." Tanya Jungkook dengan hati hati. Bodoh. Seharusnya Jungkook sudah senang dan bersyukur jika Taehyung masih mau repot repot menemuinya.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, Jung. Sampai ketemu." Jawab Taehyung pelan sembari menutup panggilannya.

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa setibanya ia di _Incheon_ _Airport_, ia terus berlari sembari mencoba menjaga jarak agar tidak menabrak penumpang yang lumayan banyak saat itu. Kini manik matanya menangkap sebuah objek manusia dengan kulit mulus seputih susu sedang duduk menunggu tepat dibawah _plang_ bertuliskan _Terminal_ _7E._ ia duduk dengan posisi menunduk dan dikawal oleh dua koper besar yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya. Taehyung makin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati objek yang ia lihat tadi. Kini Taehyung berada tepat dibalik punggung tegap Jungkook. Taehyung mematung sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh pucuk kepala Jungkook. Efek dari rasa galau atau memang Jungkook terlalu berlebihan, ia terlonjak hebat dari duduknya dan secepat kilat menarik tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya untuk ia arahkan kedalam deretan gigi putih rapihnya itu.

"Ah.. sakit." Taehyung sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Dengan cepat ia menarik kembali tangannya dari gigitan Jungkook.

Seperti mengenal suara _baritone_ itu, Jungkook berbalik dan benar saja, ia tengah melihat Taehyung sedang memegang punggung tangannya yang memerah dan terdapat bekas gigitan Jungkook disana.

"T-Taehyung?." Panggil Jungkook dengan tergagap. "A-aku minta maaf, aku kira kau orang kurang ajar yang menyentuh kepalaku." Kini Jungkook panik. Ia segera meraih tangan Taehyung dan meniupinya. Berharap semoga rasa sakit yang Taehyung alami bisa hilang dengan tiupannya.

"Aku tidak apa apa, Jung." Taehyung tersenyum cerah. "Yang membuatku sakit adalah ketika sahabatku akan pergi tanpa memberitahukanku ia akan pergi kemana dan berapa lama ia pergi." Tanpa diduga, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan tiupan Jungkook dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Jungkook sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Taehyung tapi hatinya seperti mencelos saat Taehyung mengatakan seolah ia tidak mau terpisah dengannya. Isakan kecil Jungkook mulai terdengar. Taehyung bernisisiatif untuk mengusap punggung Jungkook. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan pada Jungkook agar ia menceritakan kemana ia akan pergi.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama ibuku di Swiss." Seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Taehyung, Jungkook mulai angkat biacara. Taehyung sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, Jungkook juga sering menceritakan bagaimana ibunya sering mengirimkan pesan selama tiga tahun berturut turut untuk menanyakan Jungkook apakah ia siap untuk tinggal bersama ibunya di Swiss. Selama tiga tahun itu pula Jungkook mengabaikan semua pesan itu dan mengatakan jika ia belum siap. Tapi Taehyung tidak tau pasti alasan mengapa Jungkook belum siap untuk tinggal bersama ibunya.

"J-jadi itu benar. Itu adalah permintaanmu yang terakhir kali karena—." Taehyung tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena nafasnya tercekat. Bulir sebening Kristal dengan angkuhnya mengalir di pipi Taehyung.

"Karena ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris. Di dapatinya airmata Taehyung yang mulai meleleh.

"Kau menjadi semakin jelek saat menangis, Kim." Dengan senyum yang masih dipaksakan, Jungkook menghapus jejak airmata Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. Kini tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan besar Taehyung.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak mau aku mencium pipimu, mendapat pelukan untuk yang terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan kau juga aku sudah sangat bersyukur." Jungkook seolah mengerti jika Taehyung keberatan dengan permintaan bodohnya. Jungkook semakin erat menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menatapnya intens.

"Kim, apa kau lapar? Aku sudah membeli _pizza_. Tadinya aku ingin mema—." Jungkook hendak mebalikkan tubuhnya sebelum Taehyung menariknya kembali dan sedikit meraih dagu Jungkook..

CHUP~

Kini bibir tipis Taehyung dengan lancangnya mendarat tepat di bibir _pink_ _cherry_ milik Jungkook. Jungkook sangat campur aduk antara senang, terharu, kaget, dan bingung saat Taehyung mulai melumat pelan bibirnya. Menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang Taehyung hanya sebatas sahabat dan sebagai bentuk terima kasih kepada Jungkook atas segala kepeduliannya kepada Taehyung. Setelah larut dengan _first_ _kiss_ mereka masing masing, Jungkook menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berwarna merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus. Sementara Taehyung merangkul Jungkook bermaksud untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Kau tau ,Jung?. Aku harap kau tidak salah paham tentang ciuman tadi. Aku hanya, eum itu sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku karena kepedulianmu." Taehyung mulai angkat bicara. Jungkook hanya diam. Persetan dengan kepedulian yang penting sekarang ia telah mendapat _first_ _kiss_-nya bersama Taehyung. Orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Dan yang seperti kau ketahui, aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti hatimu, Jung." Taehyung berkata lagi sebelum seorang wanita paruh baya kini tengah menghampiri mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum cerah kearah Taehyung.

"_A-nnyeong haseyo_ Nyonya Jeon." Dengan tergagap, Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukan badannya kearah wanita tadi. Sementara Jungkook mendongakkan kepala saat Taehyung mengatakan "Nyonya Jeon". Jungkook menatap wanita tadi dengan tatapan berbinar dan segera menghambur untuk memeluknya.

"Kau sudah siap tahun ini, Jungkook?." Tanya wanita tadi dengan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Jungkook.

"Siap, ibu." Jungkook sedikit mengeluarkan isakannya didalam pelukan ibunya.

"Hiks, Kim." Jungkook mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Taehyung yang seperti tersadar dari lamunannya sembari menghapus kembali jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Ah, ya..?" Cengiran bodoh Taehyung kini menggantikan sisa air mata yang tadi meleleh melewati pipinya. Jungkook terkekeh kecil dan segera membuka kopernya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kini sebuah arloji dengan desain klasik sudah berada di tangan Jungkook. Itu arloji kenang kenangan dari ayahnya sebelum beliau pindah ke Swiss bersama ibunya.

"Ini.. kenang kenagan dariku semoga kau bisa sabar menungguku seperti ibu sabar menungguku selama tiga tahun." Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan arloji itu kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menerimanya dengan senang hati dan kembali menarik Jungkook dalam pelukannya. _'atau kau bisa mengingatku dengan melihat arloji ini saat aku tidak pernah kembali.'_ Batin Jungkook.

THE END


End file.
